warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight
211px | author=Kate CaryRevealed on the dedication page | cover artist=Wayne McLoughlinRevealed on the back cover | publish date=24 April 2007Information from amazon.com | isbn=ISBN 0060892013 | editions=Hardcover, Paperback, e-Book | summary=The time has come for three kits of ThunderClan, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw, to become apprentices. Grandchildren of the great leader Firestar, all three possess unusual power and talent. But dark secrets surround them, and a mysterious prophecy hints at trouble to come. The warrior code is danger of being washed away by a river of blood, and all the young cats' strength will be needed if the Clans are to survive. |preceded=''Sunset, ''Warrior's Return |followed=''Dark River'' }} The Sight is the first volume in the third series of the warriors books, called The Power of Three. The cats on the cover are Hollykit, Lionkit, and JaykitRevealed on warriorcats.com - Each cat's fact sheet has the face that corresponds to the book cover. The Bookjacket The Blurb :There will be three, kin of your kin... who hold the power of the stars in their paws. :The wild cats have flourished in their new home on the banks of the lake for several seasons, and the Clans are growing strong and healthy with new kits. Now, the time has come for three kits of ThunderClan to become apprentices. :Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw spring from a strong legacy: children of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, two of the noblest ThunderClan warriors, and grandchildren of the great leader Firestar himself. All three young cats possess unusual power and talent and seem certain to provide strength to the Clan for the next generation. :But there are dark secrets around the three, and a mysterious prophecy hints at trouble to come. An undercurrent of rage is rising against those who are not Clanborn, and the warrior code is in danger of being washed away by a river of blood. All the young cats' strength will be needed if the Clans are to survive. The Praise :"Action packed. Certain to please any young reader who has ever wondered what dreams of grandeur may haunt the family cat." :::::::::::-''Publishers Weekly'' :"A suspenseful adventure story that urges readers onward." :::::::::::-ALA Booklist :"The popular Warriors fictional empire continues unabated, with the Power of Three series now beginning after the end of the New Prophecy series. It takes more than four pages to list the clans, their members, and various allegiances in Hunter's remarkably complex fictional world, but this tale focuses on three kits—Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw, offspring of two strong members of the Thunderclan. Each kit has a special strength or talent (and in one case, a disability), and each must struggle to find and fufill its destiny. As in previous books, personal tensions are juxtaposed against dangers from the outside. Plenty of action and solid characterizations make this an enticing choice for fans of the long-running enterprise." :::::::::::-ALA Booklist, Ilene Cooper Hype & Previews From Sunset There will be three, kin of your kin. . . '' :Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw spring from a strong legacy: children of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, two of the noblest ThunderClan Warriors, and grandchildren of the great leader Firestar himself. All the three young cats possess unusual power and talent and seem certain to provide strength to the Clan for the next generation. :But there are dark secrets around the three, and a mysterious prophecy hints at trouble to come. An undercurrent of rage is rising against those who are not Clanborn, and the Warriors code is in danger of being washed away by a river of blood. All the young cats' strength will be needed if the Clans are to survive. :. . . who hold the power of the stars in their paws.'' From Firestar's Quest :"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :An old SkyClan cat named Skywatcher says this just before he dies and becomes a SkyClan ancestor. Detailed Plot Summary :In the prologue, it is revealed that StarClan has sent Firestar a prophecy that he has kept secret for several seasons (since Firestar's Quest): "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Firestar realizes that that the three kits of Squirrelflight, his daughter, and his deputy and former apprentice Brambleclaw, are the three prophesied cats. We also discover that Jaypaw, one of the three kits, is blind. Hollypaw becomes Leafpool's apprentice so she can become more important to her Clan as a medicine cat. However, she soon discovers that being a medicine cat is not her strength, and she would rather become a warrior. The day that she renounces her training is the same day that Jaypaw becomes a medicine cat apprentice instead, since he learned that it was his destiny from a dream with StarClan. Jaypaw does not enjoy being a medicine cat; he would much rather be a warrior, but he values himself as useless as a warrior. In a dream, Jaypaw travels to the realms of StarClan and realizes that he can see (in the dream world only). He soon meets Spottedleaf, who tells him he has a wonderful gift. The gift is that Jaypaw can travel into others' dreams, and he can sense the deep feelings of others. :In another dream he wanders through StarClan and crosses the border to the Place of No Stars. There he finds Tigerstar and Hawkfrost waiting for him. They tell him that they can teach him to fight despite his blindness. As he talks to them, he realizes that he cannot sense their thoughts. On the Wands and Worlds author chat on May 12, 2007, the authors said that it was because he hadn't perfected his gift yet, and he was inexperienced. Spottedleaf comes and interferes with the conversation between Tigerstar and Jaypaw. She tells him to never go there again. :During a Gathering, Lionpaw meets Crowfeather's apprentice, Heatherpaw, and develops a liking for her. Mousepaw is also presumed to have a developed a strong liking on the RiverClan apprentice, Minnowpaw. In the middle of the Gathering, Graystripe returns to the Clans, meeting them on the island. With him is Millie, a former kittypet and Graystripe's new mate. Graystripe is welcomed back by cats from all of the Clans. He and Millie return to ThunderClan, but Firestar keeps Brambleclaw for his deputy, because they had a vigil set up for Graystripe. Graystripe also added that the journey to the Clans had made him too tired to resume his deputy duties. :At the next Gathering, Squirrelflight shares an idea: to have a special Gathering, just once. All four Clans would meet in ThunderClan territory during the day, at sunhigh. Each Clan would have their apprentices compete in different contests; tree climbing, hunting, and fighting. Whichever Clans' apprentice won would pick the prey from the fresh-kill pile first. :Jaypaw, upset that he can't compete, stays behind at the camp. Then he has a vision. He is choking on earth, and he smells the mingled scents of badger and fox. He is scrabbling desperately with his paws, and realizes that he is seeing through Lionpaw's eyes. It turns out that, while competing in the hunting category, Lionpaw and Breezepaw fell into a collapsing badger sett. Luckily, Jaypaw got there in time to save them along with Crowfeather. The leaders decide that since every Clan won at something, there would be a tie - no Clan would win. But Heatherpaw got to pick the fattest rabbit from WindClan; she climbed to the top of the Sky Oak. Owlpaw won from ShadowClan; he was the best hunter. Pouncepaw got to choose the best fish from RiverClan; she caught the most fish. Hollypaw won from ThunderClan because she was the best fighter. Jaypaw was mentioned because he saved Lionpaw and Breezepaw. :Concluding the novel, Jaypaw finally learns through Firestar's dream of StarClan's prophecy: There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Trivia *Leafpool's vision of three stars in Sunset may be a reference to Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw. Leafpool sees the three stars three times throughout the novel, and when she first sees them, Bluestar tells her that there are "cats she has yet to meet, yet their paws will shape her future" . When Leafpool sees the stars for her third time and asks Spottedleaf about them, Spottedleaf tells her, "The stars are a sign, dear one. But this is not the time for you to discover their meaning" . *The controversy regarding the book The Sight is a small one, but other publishers thought that they were relating it to another book called The Sight by David Clement-Davies, which is about a group of wolves. A few of the wolves possess an ability called the Sight, which allows them to look through the minds and eyes of birds, see the future and sometimes control the actions of other beings. Jaypaw has a power of the same name. He is blind, but he can see in his dreams, and can sometimes see into other cats' dreams. He can also sense other cats' emotions. *Erin Hunter revealed in a chat that one of the three kits would be evilStared in the third Erin Hunter chat. *On the original cover for The Sight, Hollypaw and Jaypaw's eyes are incorrectly yellow instead of Hollypaw's green and Jaypaw's blueOriginal cover on amazon.com. Lionpaw, however, has yellow eyes on both as that is his real eye color. Awards *''The Sight'' was nominated as the best Middle Readers book at Amazon's Best Book of 2007, and placed sixth out of the ten nomineesBest Books of 2007 on amazon.com It was also nominated for the Children's Choice Book AwardsInformation from ALA.org. Publication History *''The Sight'' (EN), HarperCollins (hardcover), 24 April 2007 *''The Sight'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 4 September 2007Information from amazon.com *''The Sight'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 11 March 2008Information from amazon.com *''Знак трёх'' (RU), OLMA Media Group (unknown binding), 14 March 2008, translated by Veronica MaximovaInformation from ru.wikipedia *''預視力量'' (CN), Morning Star (unknown binding), 1 October 2009, translated by Gao MeiInformation from cn.wikipedia See Also *Allegiances *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations Category:Power of Three Series Category:The Sight Category:Books